


A Deep and Dark December

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve and Lex isn't feeling the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deep and Dark December

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Landslide -- Dixie Chicks on tv  
**Entry tags:** |   
[clark/lex. fic](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/tag/clark/lex.+fic), [smallville](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/tag/smallville)  
  
  
_ **A Deep and Dark December** _

Title: A Deep and Dark December  
Author: Hyperfocused  
Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Ratng: PG13  
A/N:(this is for [isilya](http://www.livejournal.com/users/isilya/)'s[SnuggleFic challenge (eta now locked).](http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?journal=isilya&itemid=71627)Despite the title, and a bit of a sad start, it's really pretty happy. The rings are real, by the way. I borrowed the idea from my sister, who bought a pair as gifts for herself and her partner on their tenth anniversary, The story fits into my fictional CLex universe after The Man in the Rorschach Shirt at <http://smallville.slashdom.net/archive/8/theman.html> and ** In Harvest Teach** at <http://smallville.slashdom.net/archive/15/inharvest.html>)   


9:00 at night, Christmas Eve, and Lex fumbles for his keys, dropping them onto the slushy doorstep. He'd told the servants to take the night off -- least he can do for them on this holiday -- and besides, it's easier to mope alone. Lex is set to do some serious moping. Perhaps some sulking, too. Definitely a little private whining. It's his annual holiday tradition.

Other people have caroling and fruitcake, and visiting relatives. He has the annual "your mother's dead, your father hates you, you don't deserve love, so fuck Christmas" pity party. He's always ashamed, after, but he always indulges himself.

It isn't quite the coldest night of the year, but close. Lex is too exhausted to put the fire on, and probably too drunk to do it safely. Doesn't matter, anyway. He can't find the remote. He's tossed it away. God knows why. The way he feels, it would take a miracle to get him warm. Lex wonders if he looks like that kid frozen in his pond.

He'd really hoped things would be different this year. Thanksgiving had been so promising. For the first time, he'd spent it with a loving family. The Kents had been warm and welcoming to him, and even decent to his father -- not that the bastard deserved it. Clark had been wonderful. Sweet and silly, and so obviously proud to have Lex a part of things, that Lex didn't even mind the overdose of sap at the family meal. Lex could do wholesome, if it came with a side of "farm boy fresh".

He wishes he had some farm boy beside him right now. No such luck. Clark is home, safe with his loving family. They've probably spent the evening stringing organic popcorn and cranberries, or reminiscing over Clark's performances in past Christmas pageants. By all rights, he should have been cast as an angel. Lex can picture him flying over the stage, arms outstretched.

Lex turns on the TV, to escape for a while from his maudlin thoughts. As he suspected, there's nothing on to alleviate his mood. It isn't a wonderful life, he already felt Scroogish, and The Grinch reminded him too much of the last meteor mutant -- green, and exceedingly hairy. Dominic had tried some meteorite laced Minoxidol, and had sprouted _everywhere_. It had turned him psychotic, and Clark had had to rescue Lex from being crushed in the trunk of a car. The worst thing was, it was a _Buick_.

"Payback's a bitch" Not!Dominic had said. Cackled, even. Not an especially original thought, he'd probably stolen the phrase from Jonathan. Lex guessed he was still bitter about the trunk incident, despite being well paid off for it. Poor Clark had been violently -- and rather grotesquely -- ill from the exposure. Several hours detoxing in Lex's shower had helped them recover. Clark had spent the last part of it checking Lex for bruises -- with his tongue; perhaps not the way the AMA would recommend, but Lex had no complaints.

Giving up the evening's entertainment for lost, Lex clicked off the TV, and drained the last of his Scotch. The sooner he got to sleep, the sooner the day would be over. He reached over, and turned off the lamp, and pulled the blankets over his head, curling into himself for warmth.

***

Dawn was just breaking when he heard the "thump thump thump" coming from his roof. Then there was a "thud" as something came down his chimney. Super. He was apparently due for a Christmas kidnapping. Lex rethought the wisdom of sending his security detail home for the holidays, and reached for his taser.

"You won't be needing that, Lex" a bright, familiar voice purred. Relieved, Lex switched on the bedside lamp. There was Clark, wearing improbable red flannel pajamas, with white cotton trim. He was standing by Lex's bed, holding a large white laundry bag, filled with something. Lex hopes it isn't laundry.

Lex rubbed his eyes. It _had_ been just Scotch, right? He didn't remember ingesting anything stronger, tempted though he had been. "Clark? What are you... did you just come down the chimney?"

"I'm not Clark, Lex," Clark said. "I'm SantaClark. And I hear you've been very good this year, so I've come to reward you." He laughed, and bounced his slightly sooty ass onto Lex's no longer pristine bed.

Oh, this was priceless. Lex was instantly out of his bad mood. Trust Clark to do something so silly. "Well,SantaClark," Lex said, putting on his best sultry voice, "Can I sit on your lap? I've got a very long -- list -- and I'd like to show it to you." He pulled Clark in for a kiss.

"Wait a sec, Lex" Clark panted, pushing Lex away before things went too far. "I've brought gifts!" He was so excited. "One of them is from me, and the other is from my parents. Well, my mom actually made it... but Dad knows about it, and thinks it's cool."

He pulled two packages out from the laundry bag. "What do you want first, big or small?" Clark looked a little nervous, but happy.

"Small, I think." Lex reached for the palm sized badly wrapped box. There was an attached card that read "When I saw these, I thought of us. We're meant to be together, through every mood. Our destiny says someday they'll be real." Lex opened the box to find two rings, simple bands of silver, with a centerline of colors, ranging from green to blue. Quite unusual looking, and attractive, but Lex couldn't quite place the stone.

Clark picked one up, and said "They're for both of us. They're mood rings." He put it on, and Lex watched as the colors moved through the spectrum of Clark's eye colors. "Here, put yours on." Clark put the other ring into Lex's hand, where it immediately turned from Ty Nant blue, into deep purple.

Lex was both amused, and touched. "This is great, Clark. I've never worn anything like it."

"You don't have to wear it all the time," Clark said sheepishly. "I know it isn't real silver, and it'll probably turn your finger green. I just thought you could look at it, and know how I feel about you."

"And you could do the same, right?" Lex said, patting the bed next to him, and pulling Clark in closer. "Really, I love it. " He knew they both were thinking about the future, their future, together, a foregone conclusion.

"OK, time for the big one. But first, I need to explain things a little." Clark handed him the large, expertly wrapped box. Lex tried shaking it, but it didn't make any noise.

"Remember a few months ago, when my mom asked you if you had any castoff clothing to donate to the charity drive?"

"Umm Hmm" Lex did. Wanting to please his boyfriend's mother, he'd given several suits and a handful of silk shirts to the cause. Most of them weren't even all that old.

"Well, mom used some of them to make us this. Go ahead and open it."

Lex carefully removed the paper, and lifted the lid from the box. It was a quilt. Patchwork squares and rectangles, in different sizes. Plaid flannel in every shade of Clark. It even smelled like him. It was the softest thing Lex had ever felt, almost.

"Clark, this is amazing. These were all yours, weren't they? This is _you_," It was beautiful. Lex had no idea Martha could do this kind of work.

"No, Lex. It's _us_. Turn it over." Lex did, and there was a simpler. elegant pattern of lavender silk. "These are my shirts!" Lex was surprised.

"Yeah, the ones you donated to the clothing drive, and a few that I ruined when we, well, you know." Clark grinned, unrepentantly. "She's been working on the plaid side for years, a little bit at a time. But the other side... well, she knew it would be for whoever I loved. She just didn't know it would be you, until now."

"And she's OK with it?" Lex asked, incredulously. This was nothing like he'd expected.

"She loves you, too, Lex" Clark said, smiling. He explained that it was supposed to be for their bed. He could spend some nights at the castle, as long as he kept his grades up, and followed their rules. If he and Lex were honest and discreet, they would support their relationship.

"You're supposed to come over for Christmas dinner, and so we can all talk." Clark said. Lex was more than a little scared. "Not yet, though. I thought we could try out the quilt. You look exhausted, and I know I haven't had any sleep."

Clark climbed into bed with Lex, wrapping himself around Lex's shivering body, and covering them both with the quilt. Lex had forgotten about the cold room, and the lack of fire. With a heated stare at the hearth, Clark started the fireplace.

Lex and Clark fell into a peaceful sleep. The flannel reminded Lex of the comfort and support Clark had given him since their first meeting. The cool silk felt to Clark like the exquisite soft strength of Lex's skin. They were finally happy, with the warmth of Clark's family's acceptance wrapped securely around them both.


End file.
